


Dripping

by Sakuraangelx (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sakuraangelx
Summary: The word drips from Rin’s tounge, cutting Haru’s breathing and making the world around them burn away.Matsuoka Rin learns how much power he can hold over the boy beneath him.





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> short short short, it’s a cute little one shot but I’m thinking of a part two to keep it interesting(;  
> written in the outback of australia up a tree, enjoy x

_Kiss me_

Rin leans in again, smirking at the boy in front of him who possesses dilated pupils and a fucking _orgasmic_ , dripping wet chest. Haru’s panting and looking at Rin with an expression which makes the teenager shudder. The two of them are shirtless, soaking wet and burning hot, their kisses open mouthed and rough so far, fire running deep and burning through their blood, creating an attraction which neither of them can try to ignore. Haru is straddling Rin, hips pushed out and slowly, teasingly, grinding down on him, his hand grabbing his hair in a way which Rin fucking _loves_ , and inturn Rin is holding Haru’s waist, pulling him closer into his body in a _need_ for skin on skin contact.

Haru smirks softly again and pushes Rin back onto the bed, rubbing their abs together as he goes back to messily kissing him. It’s filthy, fueled by years of sexual tension and nights of fantasising of the other, and both of them absolutely love it, can’t ever quit it. There’s tongues and and teeth and _fuck_ , moaning and begging and grinding, all making them both almost painfully turned on and all hot as hell to Rin.

 _Haru’s_ hot as hell to Rin.

He’s tanned with deep, lust blown and shimmering blue eyes, dark and straight hair, and with a body that’s godlike, defined abbs and shoulders, back and a  _cock_ which makes Rin want to get down onto his knees and take and take and _take_  as much as Haru wants from him, until Haru’s had his fill of him. Rin won’t ever be able to stop touching Haru’s body until he dies, can’t and won’t stop touching _himself_ over his body late at night, moaning and whimpering and begging for more wistfully. He has it bad. Rin knows that for sure, he’s always a total mess when Haru is concerned.

Haru murmurs into the darkness of the room purely sinful, dirty phrases and words just for Rin to hear and enjoy, moan and suffer over whilst Haru sucks hard on his collarbones and neck, leaving pretty red patches which linger amongst the pale and smooth skin. They make Rin easily shake in pleasure from the overload of attention.

Haru breaths hot sin against his right ear then, teeth tugging lustfully on the lobe and causing Rin to tighten his grip on the sheets and force down a whimper.

_‘Kiss me Rin.’_

Rin groans and quickly kisses him on the lips like he’s asked him too, pulling hastily away after to stop his face from setting alight in front of Haru’s presence but without much succession.

‘ _Again_.’

Rin uses tongue this time, deepening the kiss and taking Haru better into his mouth, groaning at the hot pleasure sparking down his body from the simple making out session.

‘ _R-Rin. Again. Use your teeth.’_

Rin shudders at the lust filled and begging tone Haru uses and kisses him as he wishes, teasing and slightly painful, tugging on his lip and drawing porn star worthy sounds out of the younger. The hand in his hair tightens. The kiss turns rougher. Haru moans directly into his mouth filthily. Rin whimpers and flips them over, his thoughts getting even dirtier, fueled by Haru’s dirty noises and the position that they’re in at the moment; one quick pull away and a glance at Haru’s indecency has his mind _running_.

He wants to fuck Haru into the mattress right now, wants to watch him beg and moan for Rin’s cock even more in his beautiful low and broken sex driven voice, wants to feel his tight heat suck him in as he fucks him slowly, deeply, wants to watch him as he takes it all like a slut underneath him. Rin smirks softly against Haru’s mouth and mutters that to Haru quietly in his ear, the sound of his own fantasy he’s spun alone out loud even hotter than before. The effect on Haru is pleasantly immediate. He freezes, and suddenly whimpers against Rin’s mouth, rubbing up on him and shuddering slightly, despite the warmth of the room and the sweat dripping from both their backs.

_‘W-what did you just call me?’_

Rin in turn doesn’t understand it for a good five second, and he simply stares down at the gorgeous boy beneath him in confusion, who happens to be glancing up at him with needy eyes and a slight vulnerability. Rin doesn’t get it at all until it smacks him in the face with realisation and rips a groan from his throat in lust at the same time. He stares down at Haru, his own long hair, messy and dark red, weaving in front of his face and sends a glance at him which holds traces of a slight disbelief.

_He’s not… no way… no fucking way…_

‘ _Slut_ ’

At his words Haru shudders again beneath him like he has a fever, whimpering slightly as his hardness presses again Rin’s leg desperately and Rin’s mouth drops open in disbelief.

 _Haru_ …

 _‘You.. you fucking like it when I…’_ Rin trails off in his own shock, staring down at Haru like he’s told him a life long secret. He can easily feel how hard he is beneath him, can feel him dripping wet through his undone jeans and boxers, and to just prove his (slightly unbelievable) theory he’s conjured up in his own mind, he leans slowly and softly down towards him, and licks a hot stripe up Haru’s chest, biting and playing with both his nipples with his teeth all at once. Haru _arches_ his back into Rin’s mouth and whimpers yet again underneath him, coming undone with every sensitivite touch. Rin tilts his head back up so he’s face to face with the pretty boy infront of him and observes in him in amazement, whilst grinding his knee into his crotch slowly and roughly.

‘ _You like that?’_

Haru’s lip is bitten so hard there’s blood collecting by his teeth as a form of self restraint, and with a shy look shot upwards, he knocks his head back and groans at the intimacy of the current situation before nodding in Rin’s general direction embarrassingly.

Rin shudders at the numbers of dirty ideas and images which quickly stain to his mind at that very moment, and chooses instead to lean down, brushing his lips with Haru’s ear and gently murmuring to him in a way in which he prays will affect Haru as much as the thought of the idea affects him.

_‘Slut. Fucking slut. You’re gonna be good yeah?’_

Haru fucking shakes.

‘ _Y-yes Sir.’_

 


End file.
